Conventional computer servers typically incorporate the compute resources, e.g., central processing unit (CPU) and memory, and input/output (I/O) adaptors within the same enclosure in a datacenter. The few systems that make use of disaggregated I/O typically contain some I/O functionality that still export specific I/O fabrics that are still locally tied to the server. As a result, these hardware types are physically close to each other, and must be powered and cooled in the datacenter assuming this close proximity.
Server enclosures containing CPUs & memory continue to demand air cooling because the enclosures incorporate specialized I/O devices and other components that cannot be cooled by alternate cooling methods other than air cooling, e.g., exclusive heat conduction to the rack.
Servers that do have disaggregated I/O typically remain located near I/O equipment because I/O link cabling between these resources tends to be local to the server and there is often no need to separate them further.